ирония Ironía
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Parecía más un chiste de humor negro, una frase sobrecargada de ironía antes que la realidad. No podía estar sucediendo. Era algo impensable que le ocurriese a él. One-shot muy corto.


**FanFic Identity Card**

***Title: ирония** (Ironía)**  
>*Author: <strong>VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR**  
>*Uploading Date: <strong>27.07.2011**  
>*Summary: <strong>Parecía más un chiste de humor negro, una frase sobrecargada de ironía antes que la realidad. No podía estar sucediendo. Era algo impensable que le ocurriese a él. One-shot.**  
>*Pairing: <strong>No hay pairings. Es más, Rusia es el único character que sale XD**  
>*Disclaimer: <strong>Prometo que siempre, siempre y siempre jamás de los jamases pondré disclaimer a esta genial obra de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama que es Axis Powers – Hetalia y que nunca escribiré sobre ella con fines lucrativos. Y si no lo cumplo, que venga Rin con una apisonadora y aplaste mi orgullo fanhetaliano y mi otakucidad. R-Amén.**  
>*Advices: <strong>Ninguno. Bueno, tal vez se pueda considerar una advertencia el hecho de que intenté probar un nuevo estilo xD  
><strong>*Others: <strong>¡Disfrútenlo! C:

* * *

><p><strong>ирония<strong>

Todo aquello parecía más bien una tomadura de pelo que la realidad. Una broma de mal gusto.

Sí, eso debía de ser. Es eso y nada más, pensaba cierta persona alta; de pelo rubio muy claro que muchos malidentificaban con el albinismo y una nariz tan notable como lo era la bufanda que, hiciese frío o un calor infernal, siempre llevaba puesta.

Hacía poco que había ocurrido el hecho y mucho menos tardó en propagarse por el mundo entero como los chismorreos en una peluquería; saliendo en las noticias internacionales, tanto escritas como habladas. Famosos periódicos, tras los que se escondían gordos ricachones de puro y mostacho, no dudaron en hacerse eco del suceso y colocarlo como evento en primera plana.

"Parece increíble, pero está ocurriendo", decía uno de ellos; "Lo nunca visto en Rusia", contaba otro; "Claro indicio del fin de la era humana hace su primera aparición en el país eslavo", hablaban con gracia, algunos; "Gran evento que puede suponer un avance en el calentamiento global", chismorreaban los de más allá, unidos todos a una gran masa de mentiras que simplemente cubrían intereses personales. Ninguno de ellos decía algo similar a la realidad y sin embargo, todos tenían una característica en común: la ironía con la que expresaban. Una gran ironía por lo ocurrido, aderezada con burla y desinterés.

"A nadie le interesa lo que ocurra con tu país, porque si a nadie le interesó en el pasado, tampoco le interesará en el futuro. Todos los demás están cegados por el brillo de las monedas. Solo puedes confiar en ti mismo, y lo sabes..." le susurraba una voz que hacía poco, después de la Guerra Fría, había conseguido ocultar en su más profundo yo.

El ruso solo sonreía tristemente mientras de pié, observando delante suya como miles de hectáreas habían pasado a la infertilidad, cavilaba sobre la oscura gracia, como un humor negro, de la situación.

Y es que era irónico que aquel año, siendo como era reconocido mundialmente como el país más frío del mundo, la mayor parte de los bosques de su tierra estuviesen en llamas.

* * *

><p>¿Qué fue eso? Ni yo lo sé XD<p>

Aunque sospecho que es el resultado de una de mis tantas ideas que me quiero quitar de encima y cuya temática no es que de para un fic muy largo. Además de un ensayo de nuevas técnicas narrativas y tal C:

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, resultado de lolearme con las noticias del año pasado en verano -las que dijeron que la mayoría de los bosques en Rusia (Además de lo típico en Galicia y demás partes de España, pero eso ya es otro tema aparte) estaban en llamas debido a las altas temperaturas-.

Sí, simply LOL

**Se aceptan Reviews (Pero solo opiniones y críticas constructivas C:), tomates, wurstes (?), banderas germanoitalianas de cualquier época y, bueno, si ya me tiráis un LudFeli id buscando una correa porque os seré fiel FOREVER (?)**

No, no me gusta el LudFeli. *Ironía* ¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Acaso se nota? D:


End file.
